


Once in a Blue Moon

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Justice League (2017), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the blue comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any/Any/Any, The three of them can only get together once in a blue moon."Arthur, Danny, and Evan get together when they can.





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the fabulous Brumeier for helping me think up a ship!

The three of them can only get together once in a blue moon, mostly because of Evan, who’s stationed so, so far away, only gets back for leave a couple of times a year, if that.  
  
But Arthur always knows when his lovers are ready for a reunion, because the tides speak to him, and he rises from the waves to meet them.  
  
He’s pleasantly surprised when he steps out of the water and onto a beautiful stretch of sand on the shores of Hawaii. Danny and Evan are standing at the edge of the water. Evan is wearing a lurid pair of board shorts. He’s an artist, knows what an eyesore they are, but it’s kind of a  _thing._  
  
He was wearing an ugly pair of shorts the day the three of them met, Evan on vacation with his family at the Jersey Shore, Danny there to meet some friends, and Arthur there because he could be, because once he realized what it meant to be half-Lantean, to have the freedom of the waves the way birds had the freedom of the air, he wanted to go everywhere and see everything.  
  
Including the Jersey Shore, where California hippie Evan was trying to convince New Jersey native Danny that surfing wasn’t that hard and he should just try.  
  
_Come on,_  he’d said, all sincerity and big blue eyes and irresistible dimples,  _the sea is friendly. She’ll welcome you with open arms._  
  
And Arthur hadn’t been able to resist asking,  _What if the sea is really a he?_  
  
And Danny had turned to him and said,  _If the sea looks as good as you, sign me up for surf lessons._  
  
Evan had looked Arthur up and down, his gaze a little more discerning, and said,  _Whichever way the sea is, I love them._  
  
And that was that.  
  
Danny is wearing a wetsuit and has a surfboard of his own. At least, Arthur thinks it’s his own, because he’s never seen it before, and at an eyeball it looks like it’s the right length and volume for him.  
  
The way Evan and Danny both turn to look at Arthur as he wades up the shore, water sluicing off his body, is gratifying. Arthur knows he’s beautiful, likes to turn heads, but in Atlantis he can never tell if it’s because he’s handsome and strong or because the queen was his mother.  
  
“So,” Arthur says, “you finally learned how to surf for real.”  
  
Because Danny had been too impatient to really learn how to surf that first summer they met, more interested in learning how to kiss Arthur and Evan.  
  
Danny scowls. “My partner thinks he’s a fish out of water and insisted.”  
  
“Partner?” Arthur asks.  
  
“Former Navy SEAL,” Danny says. “We’re on a law enforcement task force together.”  
  
Evan looks relieved, and Danny rolls his eyes.   
  
“Not that kind of partner.”

Danny reels Evan in for a kiss, and Arthur enjoys the view. Evan is only a few inches taller than Danny, but Danny is the more aggressive of the two, his hands roaming Evan’s golden, gleaming skin.  
  
Evan has no new tattoos, but he has new scars. Arthur doesn’t like that. He does want Evan to add to his tattoos, though. Arthur likes having Evan’s art on his body. Evan understands Lantean art very well.  
  
Evan is blushing when they part, which is silly, because he’s just as bold in bed as any of them, but Arthur finds it endearing anyway.  
  
“Where’s your board?” Evan asks.  
  
Arthur shrugs. “I’ll just rent one.”  
  
They head up the sand together, find a board shop, and Arthur picks one out. Evan shows him the spot where he’s laid out towels, an umbrella, and picnic supplies, because he’s always prepared like that.  
  
Arthur offers his appreciation for Evan’s efforts, and then he greets both of his lovers properly.   
  
When they were younger, Danny would sit underneath the end of the pier at the boardwalk and talk to the water, to the fish, tell them all his hopes and dreams, his woes, and his words would find their way back to Arthur. Evan would draw him pictures, put them into bottles, seal up the bottles, and cast them out to sea.  
  
Now they are busy. Evan joined the Air Force, and the skies took him away from his beloved seas. Danny tried to have a normal life, a family, but the sea was always calling.  
  
And Arthur - he was never that good at sending word back. A message scrawled in a seashell to wash up the shore here. A message in a bottle there.   
  
But they are here, now, and somehow, no matter the time between meetings, they slide right back into their easy, comfortable configuration, and they are lovers.  
  
They ride the waves long and hard, showing off for each other, tricks and flips. And they teach each other. Evan has learned a few new tricks from his commanding officer, who also likes to surf. Danny has learned how to summon fish with half an orange.  
  
After they are tired, they eat, and after they eat, they nap in the sun. Arthur is the youngest, but he is physically the strongest, the fastest, and he worries about them. He loves it when they both sprawl out on either side of him, warm and solid, and slowly, as they relax into sleep and dreams, curl toward him, so by the end of their nap they are cuddling with him.  
  
After their nap, they surf some more, and then they head back to the hotel room Evan’s booked (because Danny’s daughter isn’t old enough to understand the three of them, not yet), and they clean up (all three of them cannot fit in the shower; they know because they’ve tried), and then they sprawl on the giant California king bed, comfortably nude.  
  
And they talk.  
  
Danny likes to talk. It’s how he processes.  
  
Evan likes to listen. It’s how he knows Danny’s okay, if he’s talking.  
  
Arthur likes to just  _be_  with them, feel their warmth, their soft skin, the sensuous slide of muscles as they shift beside him.  
  
When they run out of words, they kiss. And they touch. And they make love, fast and frantic at first, because it’s been so long, but then slower, easier, building sparks between them until they reach that final explosion of lightning-bright pleasure.  
  
And then it’s back into the shower to clean up, and they dress and go out for supper, and Arthur does his best not to wonder how long this will last, and if there will be a next time.


End file.
